Aqua
"There is always a way." Keyblade Master Aqua, usually known as simply Aqua, is a playable character in the Kingdom Hearts ''franchise and a wrestler for WVGCW. Originally debuting in Season 2 of EDBW, she was promoted to the main roster in Season 8 after ''Killscreen V, becoming a Royal Rumble Winner shortly afterwards. During her tenure in EDBW, she won the Hardcore Championship on two seperate occasions. In the Kingdom Hearts Franchise Aqua debuted in the prequel title Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep ''alongside her friends Terra (not ''that one) and Ventus, all of whom are the game's playable characters. Of the three, she is the only one to officially earn the title of Keyblade Master. In a fit of disappointment and jealousy after failing his Mark of Mastery exam, Terra sets out to prove himself, with Ventus following suit. Aqua is forced follow them both, keeping track of Terra while trying to get Ventus back home. Along the way the trio encounter various Disney characters and fight against the malevolent forces of darkness, including the mysterious masked boy Vanitas and the manipulative Master Xehanort. By the end of the game, Ventus falls into a heart-induced coma, Master Xehanort possesses Terra's body and gets severe amnesia, and Aqua becomes trapped in the Realm of Darkness. She has remained there alone for over a decade, ''surviving near-constant onslaught from the powerful monsters that reside there. In gameplay, Aqua plays as a "squishy wizard" archetype, lacking physical strength but excelling at magic. She has the most exclusive commands out of the three playable characters, and is considered by far the most powerful. Aqua was very well received by the ''Kingdom Hearts ''fanbase for not only being the first playable female character in the series, but also simply the ''best. In EDBW 'Season 2: Land of Departure' Aqua made her way out of the Realm of Darkness and into EDBW on July 25, 2014 in her debut match against Curly Brace, which she won by submission. Unfortunately, she would then fail to find success in a number one contender's match against Tron Bonne, and would not appear again for the rest of the season. 'Season 3: Deep Drive' Aqua appeared again in October, being eliminated first from a Fatal Fourway match. Another couple of months passed and Aqua found herself facing Kerrigan accompanied by her partner Jinx in a 2/3 Falls contest. Jinx's antics proved to be too much as Aqua went down 2-0. She entered the women's number one contender tournament the next episode, but was eliminated in the first round by Sophitia Alexandra. Aqua's next sign of life came on the February 27, 2015 edition of EDBW where she faced the intimidating newcomer KOS-MOS. She fought a very close contest, but ultimately found herself on the wrong end of an X-BUSTER and tasted bitter defeat once more. 'Season 4: Wayfinder' Aqua wouldn't appear again until May 8, where she faced Jeanne in an Extreme Rules Falls Count Anywhere match. With confidence not seen since her debut, Aqua easily put the witch away as she debuted her new finisher, Birth By Sleep. She later fought Cynthia backstage and won the EDBW Hardcore Championship. Unfortunately, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time at SNST: One Night Stand as a combined team of Commander Shepard, Fio Germi, and Ellie took her down backstage with Shepard walking away with the championship. She confronted Shepard about the issue in the following episode, wanting a fair rematch for the title. The two fought in the main event of EDBW on August 7 in a 2/3 Falls contest. Aqua temporarily took back the title by scoring a pin on Shepard, but it wasn't enough as she ultimately lost the match 2-1. Aqua took this loss in stride and set her sights higher as she entered the Women's Number One Contender Ladder Match Tournament on October 9. She defeated Mila in a back-and-forth contest to make it to the second round, but ultimately lost to the newcomer Morrigan, who went on to win the tournament. Although Aqua failed to capture both the Hardcore and Women's Championships, her tooth-and-nail performances have awarded her a larger following than ever before. Even in the face of failure, the future looks still looks bright for EDBW's resident Keyblade Master. 'Season 5: Falling Into Darkness' In WVGCW 'Season 8: Making a Splash' Non-Royal Rumble Record (WVGCW) Non-Royal Rumble Record (EDBW)